Piège sur Angrabar
by Nanthana14
Summary: Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.
1. Un écran de fumée

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **bon ben voilà, encore un texte des Nuits qui va finir en fic ;)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Dense"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 1 : Un écran de fumée**_

Le sifflement de ses oreilles lui vrilla les tympans, lui arrachant une plainte de souffrance qu'il ne put retenir, mais au moins, il se sentait en vie et c'était déjà une victoire compte tenu de la violence de l'explosion. Une explosion terrible qui avait soufflé une grande partie de la base. Par chance, Anakin avait réussi à se protéger grâce à la Force, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si un Dewback lui était passé dessus ! Ce qui était peu dire ! Pourtant, il ne devait pas rester là ! Il devait sortir de cette fichue base à demi en ruine avant qu'elle ne finisse de s'effondrer totalement.

Alors, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la Force pour tenter de calmer ses douleurs. Son sang pulsa toujours à ses tempes, mais il parvint à apaiser les sifflements et les vertiges, ce qui était déjà une victoire. Alors prudemment, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Sa vue fut floue pendant quelques secondes, puis, toute l'horreur de ce qui venait de se passer le frappa.

Les alarmes retentissaient dans toute la base, rajoutant à la panique de la situation, parce qu'il avait vraiment de quoi sentir l'angoisse vous serrer la poitrine. La base n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines en flamme qui se consumait lentement. Du moins, de part ce qu'il pouvait en voir, car l'incendie avait donné naissance à un écran de fumée noir et dense. Un écran qui l'enveloppait et qui le prit à la gorge, lui déclenchant une violente quinte de toux. Anakin eut la douloureuse impression que ses poumons étaient en train de brûler eux aussi et il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Une fois qu'il parvint à se maîtriser, il laissa échapper un soupir tout en essayant de se redresser. L'écran de fumée était toujours aussi compact et subitement, une inquiétude encore plus violente que ses douleurs s'empara de lui… Il n'était pas seul ! Avant cette maudite explosion, il n'était pas seul ! Alors que l'angoisse était en train d'être à deux doigts de le terrasser, il tenta de percer l'écran de fumée dense pour rechercher sa padawan.

\- Ahsoka ?

La Togruta ne lui répondit pas et le jeune jedi sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle était sa padawan, il aurait dû la protéger !

\- Ahsoka !

L'angoisse finit de monter d'un cran lorsque qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle.

\- Ahsoka !

\- Maître…

Le jeune jedi sursauta. Une plainte, une légère plainte ; elle était en vie !

\- Ahsoka !

Anakin ressembla ses forces et tenta de faire trois pas pour essayer de la localiser, mais une douleur violente remonta le long de sa jambe gauche et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol en glapissant. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas le moment… Il sentait bien que le danger continuait à planer autour d'eux. Leurs ennemis n'étaient pas loin. En frémissant, il tenta de calmer la douleur avant de baisser les yeux à sa jambe. Du sang la maculait et il comprit que, dans l'explosion, il se l'était brisée sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Avec ce handicap, il n'était pas prêt de sortir ni de retrouver sa padawan à temps.

Anakin ressentit soudainement une violente vague de frustration monter en lui. Il était hors de question qu'il reste là. Serrant les poings, il poussa sur ses mains pour se redresser et parvint à se relever tout en luttant pour ignorer sa douleur. Cependant, elle était bien présente et il se serait écroulé si des bras ne s'étaient pas refermés autour de sa taille.

\- Je vous tiens.

Anakin trembla doucement et se cramponna à la personne qui venait de le rattraper. Une personne qu'il avait eue tellement peur de perdre.

\- Ahsoka.

Une fine coupure barrait le front de sa padawan, mais elle semblait aller bien, en tous cas bien mieux que lui. La Togruta lui sourit en maintenant son maître sur ses jambes.

\- Appuyez-vous sur moi. Nous allons sortir de là.

Anakin s'autorisa un sourire pour la rassurer et raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de sa jeune padawan.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à toi de soutenir ton maître…

\- Que voulez-vous, répondit Ahsoka en faisant quelques pas tout en l'aidant à marcher. Je prends exemple sur vous. Il me semble que vous avez sauvé votre maître 9 fois…

\- Dix, la corrigea Anakin au moment où une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et, à travers la fumée toujours aussi dense, les deux jedis virent se dessiner une grande et menaçante silhouette.

Anakin se tendit. Non, décidément, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de cette maudite base !


	2. Les problèmes se densifient

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **J'avais commencé cette fic dans le cadre d'une nuit et elle a pas ma progressé lors de la dernière ;)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Problème"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 2 : Les problèmes se densifient**_

La fumée ne suffit plus à les cacher et la silhouette se rapprocha d'eux, se redressant de toute sa taille.

\- Skywalker ! Siffla l'étrange apparition mi-organique, mi-droïde qui venait de faire son entrée.

\- Grievous ! Répondit en écho Ahsoka. Nous aurions dû nous douter qu'une attaque aussi lâche ne pouvait venir que de vous

\- N'avez-vous pas appris à votre padawan à se taire ?

Un léger sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage d'Anakin.

\- Désolé ! Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Le Kaleesh souffla d'exaspération. Il se retourna pour tenter d'appeler ses gardes, mais les deux jedis se lancèrent un regard et tirèrent en même temps leurs sabres lasers. Anakin se dégagea de sa padawan et laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur quand sa jambe prit appui sur le sol. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment. Grievous poussa des exclamations mécontentes et des dizaines de droïdes pénétrèrent derrière lui dans la salle. Anakin fit la moue. Voilà, les problèmes venaient de prendre un peu plus d'ampleur.

Les machines ouvrirent le feu et les jedis ne se firent par prier pour leur répliquer. D'un revers de leurs sabres, ils leur envoyèrent leurs tirs en progressant sur la gauche. Maintenant que la fumée était en train de finir de se dissiper, maître et apprenti avaient repérés une issue potentielle.

Les droïdes continuèrent à les attaquer sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en train de les manipuler. Ça c'était une bonne chose pour eux. Sauf que Grievous n'était pas aussi idiot et qu'il comprit le sens de la manœuvre.

\- Bloquez toutes les portes, ils ne doivent pas nous échapper !

Au passage, il attrapa un fusil qu'il prit à l'un de ses droïdes.

\- Je les veux en vie ! … Dans la mesure du possible bien entendu.

De leur côté, Anakin et Ahsoka continuaient à se battre. Quand les droïdes s'étaient précipité en direction de la porte, Maître et apprenti s'étaient mis dos à dos pour repousser leurs attaques. Les tirs s'intensifiaient autour d'eux et un droïde parvint à toucher la jeune togruta au bras. Ahsoka glapit et le détruisit juste au moment où un objet noir roula à ses pieds.

\- Maître hurla-t-elle en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une grenade.

Anakin le comprit aussi et il agrippa sa padawan, se projetant avec la Force au moment où la déflagration retentit. Toute la pièce se mit à trembler pendant qu'ils roulèrent lourdement au sol de l'autre côté de la salle. La douleur de sa jambe arracha un cri au jeune jedi qui faillit une nouvelle fois perdre connaissance. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment. Il poussa sur ses bras, se redressant en cherchant sa padawan des yeux.

\- Ahsoka ?

Un rire retentit à ses oreilles. Un rire qu'il ne supportait déjà plus. En titubant, Anakin parvint à se redresser. D'un geste de la main, il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son œil gauche à cause du coup qui lui avait ouvert l'arcade. Il pivota assez maladroitement à cause de sa jambe et découvrit Grievous tenant le canon de son arme sur la tempe d'Ahsoka, inerte. Elle avait sans doute été assommée par la violence du choc et une vague de colère remonta en lui.

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne tenterai rien de stupide.

\- Si j'étais vous, c'est un conseil que j'appliquerai à moi-même rétorqua Anakin qui bouillait de rage.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui tenait l'arme. Un seul geste et elle est morte. Que dit-on déjà des maîtres qui font tuer leur padawan ?

Anakin prit une inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. Il tentait de lui faire perdre le contrôle, mais il devait se contrôler. La vie d'Ahsoka en dépendait. Il l'avait emmené ici, il devait la sortir de là. En face de lui le kaleesh ricana.

\- Déposez votre sabre où je la tue !

Le Jedi hésita. Déposer son arme n'arrangerait pas leurs problèmes et rien ne pouvait l'assurer qu'il ne la tuerait pas quand même. Alors, il tenta de trouver une solution différente de la pure reddition. Concentré sur l'esprit de sa padawan, toujours inconsciente, il perçut soudainement du mouvement sur la droite. Anakin pivota, prêt à affronter les droïdes qui tentaient de le prendre par l'arrière, mais une onde violente le frappa et le projeta contre le mur. Sous le choc, son sabre laser alla rouler loin de lui et une autre silhouette noire s'avança.

\- Vous avez déjà perdu Skywalker ! Il est temps de vous rendre.

Le jedi frémit de rage.

\- Dooku !


	3. En mauvaise posture

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **J'avais commencé cette fic dans le cadre d'une nuit et elle a pas ma progressé lors de la dernière ;)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Suspendre"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 3 : En mauvaise posture**_

Anakin laissa échapper un grognement de douleur lorsque Dooku referma la paire de menottes résistantes à la Force sur ses poignets avant d'utiliser le côté obscur pour le suspendre à la poutrelle de la geôle dans laquelle il venait de le jeter. Instinctivement, il tira sur ses menottes et une violente onde de douleur remonta le long de ses bras. Amusé, Dooku ricana.

\- Allons, tu n'as pas déjà assez mal ?

Tout en posant sa question, il pressa la jambe brisée du jeune jedi qui laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur avant de répliquer sur un ton rempli de rage et de colère.

\- Tu n'oses pas m'affronter à la régulière !

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, ricana ce dernier en faisant remonter ses doigts le long de son bras mutilé. Tu ne pourras jamais me battre.

\- Ce qu'on verra !

\- Allons, doucement…

Anakin tenta de se maîtriser, mais il avait une folle envie de se défaire des ses entraves et de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Où est Ahsoka ?

\- Dans une autre cellule, lui répondit le sith en souriant.

\- Si jamais vous lui faîtes du mal, je…

\- Ne me menace pas ! Le coupa Dooku.

Il empoigna une lance à arc électrique et l'appliqua sur le torse du jedi. La décharge parcourut douloureusement ses membres et lui arracha un cri de souffrance qu'il ne put retenir, surtout que son bourreau prit soin de la prolonger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

Anakin blêmit et Dooku éloigna la lance. Les muscles du corps du jeune jedi tremblaient encore en des spasmes douloureux. Il haletait et sa vue eut du mal à redevenir nette. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Trop de menaces planaient autour des deux jedis et c'était à lui de les sortir de là.

Sans se départir de son sourire sadique, le comte Dooku fit un pas de nouveau vers son prisonnier.

\- Je sais qu'une armée de clones a établi un campement secret quelque part sur cette planète et que vous étiez là pour tenter de négocier une rencontre avec les dirigeants afin de voir comment les aider à repousser l'armée de la Confédération. Donne-moi l'emplacement de cette base de repli et peut-être que je serais d'humeur à ne pas tuer ta padawan dans d'atroces souffrances.

Anakin frémit. Il y avait tellement de haine et de violence en quelques mots.

\- Personne ne peut faire confiance à un sith.

\- C'est étrange, j'aurais dit la même chose des jedis ! Toutefois, je suis sûr que tu finiras par me donner cette réponse.

\- Je ne pense pas !

\- Ne soit donc pas aussi affirmatif avec moi ! Lui répliqua Dooku en appliquant de nouveau la lance électrique sur le torse de son prisonnier.

Anakin se cabra et hurla de douleur pendant que le courant électrique parcourait ses membres. Il avait de la peine à respirer et son cœur se mit à battre de manière douloureuse. S'il ne le retirait pas, il allait perdre connaissance, il le sentait… voire pire. Dooku cessa la décharge, le laissa reprendre deux inspirations douloureuses et recommença sans avoir dit un seul mot.

Le jeune jedi ne put retenir de nouveaux cris, tellement ses muscles lui faisaient mal et le fait d'être suspendu par les poignets rajouté à sa douleur. Dooku cessa de le torturer et posa la lance.

\- Toujours rien à me dire ?

Anakin haletait, bien décidé à ne rien céder. En plus, le comte venait de faire une erreur. Il s'était rapproché trop prêt. De sa jambe non blessée, il lui asséna un violent coup à la mâchoire. Surpris Dooku glapit et s'écroula sur le sol, assommé. Anakin ressentit une certaine satisfaction et redressa la tête. Cela ne lui donnerait pas beaucoup de temps, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Au moins, il pouvait reprendre son souffle et chercher une idée.

Ces maudites menottes bloquaient toujours son recours à la Force. Il tenta donc de se tordre les poignets, ou d'atteindre l'attache, mais tout ce qu'il parvient fut à augmenter la douleur dans ses membres. Ne pas pouvoir toucher les pieds par terre rendait réellement sa position inconfortable et douloureuse.

Il réfléchissait encore lorsque des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un venait ? Décidément ce n'était pas son jour. Si c'était Grievous qui venait aux nouvelles tout aller encore une fois de plus se compliquer. Cette opération était un réel fiasco du début à la fin. Les pas se rapprochaient et il tenta de réfléchir plus vite. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes pour trouver une idée de génie et se sortir de là. Sauf que rien ne vint et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.


	4. Sortir du piège

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **J'avais commencé cette fic dans le cadre d'une nuit et elle a pas ma progressé lors de la dernière ;)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Libre"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 4 : Sortir du piège**_

Refusant d'abdiquer, Anakin tira une dernière fois sur ses menottes. La douleur lui arracha un gémissement plaintif avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la cellule. Une personne qui n'était pas réellement celle qui croyait et qui hurla.

\- Anakin !

Le jeune jedi plissa des yeux, murmurant d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Maître…

Obi Wan fut immédiatement inquiet en découvrant son padawan suspendu par les bras dans une position douloureuse. Sa jambe en sang tout comme sa peau trop pâle ne fut pas faites pour le rassurer. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers lui d'un bond, activa son sabre laser et trancha ses entraves. Le corps d'Anakin tomba lourdement au sol et il aurait bien été incapable de se rattraper si les bras d'Obi Wan ne s'étaient pas refermés autour de sa taille.

\- Je te tiens !

Le jeune jedi gémit et se laissa aller quelques secondes dans les bras de son maître, tentant de maîtriser sa douleur et de faire reprendre à son souffle un rythme plus normal. Obi Wan lui accorda ces quelques instants de pause avant de le redresser doucement.

\- Allez, nous ne sommes pas encore tiré d'affaires, les hommes de Dooku et de Grievous sont partout dans la base. C'est devenu un véritable traquenard. Il faut sortir de là et rejoindre Cody pour voir comme on peut libérer les dirigeants.

\- Ahsoka, murmura doucement Anakin en passant son bras sur les épaules de son maître pour qu'il l'aide à marcher. Je ne partirai pas sans elle.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Obi Wan se dirigea vers la sortie et attrapa le sabre d'Anakin, posé sur une table par Dooku. Il lui tendit et pressa le pas en comprenant que le sith était sur le point de se réveiller. Les deux jedis, sortirent de la cellule et la verrouillèrent. Obi Wan en profita même pour tenter de localiser la cellule d'Ahsoka à l'aide de l'ordinateur de contrôle. Une légère inquiétude l'assaillit en sentant le poids d'Anakin presser un peu plus sur lui. Il le secoua d'un coup d'épaules.

\- Ne perds pas connaissance. Je te promets que tu pourras te reposer après.

Le jeune jedi grogna et suivit son maître quand il se remit en route. Ahsoka était détenue dans une cellule au fond du couloir. Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires des deux jedis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans elle. En arrivant devant la porte, Obi Wan jeta un coup d'œil à Anakin. Il était clair qu'il tenait encore debout par miracle et il décida de l'asseoir doucement sur le sol à côté. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, faisant monter l'angoisse de son maître d'un cran de plus. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche !

Obi Wan tira donc son sabre et l'activa avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule de la jeune padawan. En entendant son ouverture, un droïde interrogateur se retourna. Obi Wan bondit sur lui et le trancha en deux avant de se pencher sur la table où était attaché la jeune novice.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, répondit Ahsoka apparemment énervée par sa situation.

Elle allait bien et il la libéra rapidement de ses entraves. Ensembles, ils coururent à la porte et la togruta laissa échapper un cri en découvrant son maître, assis sur le sol, la tête penchée en avant et les yeux clos.

\- Maître !

\- Anakin ! Répondit en écho Obi Wan en se jetant à ses genoux.

D'un geste un peu brusque, il prit son visage entre les mains et le secoua. Son padawan grogna et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est bien ! Allez debout ! Il faut qu'on sorte de cette base.

Anakin marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qu'Obi Wan ne chercha pas à décrypter. Il le tira sur ses pieds pour le soutenir et Ahsoka se glissa de l'autre côté pour faire de même.

Les trois jedis prirent sur la gauche et tombèrent sur un groupe de droïde. Sans lâcher Anakin, ses amis activèrent leurs sabres et les éliminèrent avant de se diriger vers un speeder.

Obi Wan laissa basculer le corps de son padawan à demi-conscient sur le siège arrière pendant qu'Ahsoka sautait au volant. La togruta activa rapidement les commandes et fit un démarrage qui manqua de faire passer Obi Wan par-dessus bord.

\- Attention ! Grogna ce dernier.

\- Désolé maître, c'est Anakin qui m'a appris à piloter.

\- Je vois ça, maugréa le jedi en explosant l'ouverture de la porte avec une arme prise à un droïde.

La jeune pilote accéléra et le speeder passa en trombe par la porte, juste sous le nez de Grievous. Il disparut rapidement dans la jungle. Les trois jedis étaient libres, mais le kaleesh n'en avait pas fini. Fou de rage, il se retourna vers les droïdes.

\- Ramenez-les moi !


	5. Inquiétude sur Coruscant

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **J'avais commencé cette fic dans le cadre d'une nuit et elle a pas ma progressé lors de la dernière ;)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "République"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 5 :** **Inquiétude**_ _ **sur Coruscant**_

Yoda se rapprocha de son pas lent et nonchalant caractéristique, son regard se fronça devant l'expression inquiète qu'il lut sur le visage de Mace Windu.

\- Préoccupé tu as l'air.

\- Je crains qu'il soit en train de se passer quelque chose sur Angrabar.

\- Peur pour les nôtres tu as ?

\- Obi Wan devait nous faire son rapport depuis plus de trois heures. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de laisser passer autant de temps sans tout faire pour nous prévenir. Les menaces contre la République sont de plus en plus grandes. La Confédération étant son emprise sur les mondes de la Bordure Extérieure. Le contingent que nous leur avons affecté pour cette mission diplomatique n'est pas assez nombreux.

\- Secrètes devaient être les tractations avec le gouvernement.

\- Elles ne le sont peut-être plus. La Confédération rassemble ses forces. Ils sont comme nous, ils ont des espions.

\- Trahis tu crois qu'ils ont été.

\- Trois heures… Je ne serai pas si inquiet s'il ne s'agissait que d'Anakin et de sa padawan. Il fait fi des règles, des protocoles et de tout ce que nous tentons de mettre en place, mais Obi Wan n'est pas comme ça.

\- A Qui Gon tu oublies qu'il ressemble, lui rétorqua Yoda en souriant. Devant la nécessite autre chose il fera que nous appeler.

\- Oui, vous venez de le dire… Devant la nécessité…

\- En danger tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont…

\- Oui…

\- Une solution précise tu proposes ?

\- Je veux prendre un détachement plus conséquent et me rendre su place. S'ils sont en danger, ils ont besoin d'aide et maintenant.

\- Comprendre, je peux, répondit Yoda en hochant la tête. T'accompagner, je vais. Pour Angrabar, nous partons.

\- Attendez, ce n'est peut-être rien, je…

\- Une onde dans la Force j'ai moi aussi senti. Tes convictions je partage. Nous dépêcher, nous devons !

Mace Windu hocha la tête et les deux maîtres jedi sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre aux passerelles afin de faire préparer un équipage pour la mission de sauvetage. Tout en continuant de discuter à propos du sort de leurs amis, aucun des deux ne remarqua une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre. Une silhouette qui sorti un comlink et l'activa avant de murmurer d'une voix basse.

\- Nous avons un problème. Ils savent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Yoda et Mace Windu s'apprêtent à vous rejoindre sur Angrabar.

A l'autre bout de la communication, la silhouette du Comte Dooku se dessina sur le boîtier.

\- Cette nouvelle est fâcheuse. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé les jedis et leur cachette, je ne veux pas en voir débarquer d'autres.

\- Je sais Mâitre, souffla la voix aux accents féminins.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les arrêter !

\- Euh… Eh bien…

\- Ventress… Tu fais ce que je te dis, c'est non négociable. Les jedis doivent se tenir loin d'Angrabar. S'ils viennent mettre le nez dans nous affaires, nous allons devoir encore supporter cette République corrompue et obsolète. Arrête-les par tous les moyens !

\- Bien maître, répondit l'apprenti sith en éteignant son comlink.

D'un pas rapide, la Dathormiri se glissa dans un couloir sur la droite et s'immobilisa avant de plonger la main dans sa sacoche et d'en sortir des pains d'explosifs. Il avait bien dit par tous les moyens…


	6. Semer l'ennemi

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Cape"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 6 : Semer l'ennemi**_

Le speeder qu'avait volé Obi Wan n'était pas de première jeunesse et ceux des droïdes de Grievous semblaient aller plus vite, mais Ahsoka était une bonne conductrice. Assez bonne pour donner le tournis et une légère nausée à Obi Wan qui s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux accoudoirs de son siège. C'était étrange comme il pouvait se sentir mal à l'aise dés qu'il s'agissait de voler.

La padawan d'Anakin ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problème. Elle naviguait avec une aisance déconcertante, slalomant entre les bâtiments et évitant les tirs avant de plonger en direction de la forêt. Là, elle savait qu'elle serait à son avantage. Les droïdes n'avaient pas sa dextérité. D'ailleurs les premiers poursuivants percutèrent la première rangée d'arbres, créant de grandes gerbes de feu qui permirent à la jeune togruta de tourner sur la droite et de plonger dans une ravine. Elle coupa le moteur de son speeder et retint sa respiration.

La manœuvre avait été osée, rapide, efficace et totalement indétectable pour les droïdes restants. Leurs appareils avaient continué sur leur lancée pendant que les jedis étaient parfaitement immobiles. Ce ne fut que lorsque les bruits disparurent dans le lointain qu'Ahsoka et Obi Wan s'autorisèrent à souffler.

Un faible gémissement, qui passa les lèvres d'Anakin les tira de leur immobilité. Une vague d'inquiétude serra la poitrine d'Obi Wan qui enjamba la banquette pour passer à l'arrière.

\- Eh Anakin ?

Comme réponse, il n'obtint qu'un grognement qui s'accompagna d'une tentative maladroite pour ouvrir les yeux. Obi Wan soupira et observa son padawan blessé. Si seulement, il avait quelque chose pour le soigner, mais, bien évidement, il n'avait rien d'utile sous la main.

Anakin gémit et se mit à trembler doucement. Il entré en état de choc. Ils allaient devoir retrouver Cody et les clones au plus vite s'il voulait avoir une chance de le sauver.

Un raclement de gorge d'Ahsoka lui fit redresser la tête.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas brillant, répondit Obi Wan en enlevant sa cape. Nous n'avons aucun matériel médical, sans compter que l'infection peut l'emporter. Il faut rejoindre au plus vitre nos hommes. Au moins nous aurons de quoi à le soigner. Tu penses pourvoir faire voler cet engin sans trop nous faire remarquer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte que nous ne sommes plus là, ils seront loin.

Obi Wan hocha la tête et retira sa lourde cape de jedi avec laquelle il borda le blessé. Avec la perte de sang et l'état de choc, il était inutile de rajouter à la précarité de son état. Il avait besoin de chaleur et cette cape ferait parfaitement l'affaire. D'un geste affectueux et fraternel, il lissa se cheveux à l'arrière, constatant que sa fièvre était trop élevée.

Dans son dos, Ahsoka fit démarrer doucement le véhicule. Il n'était pas totalement silencieux et à basse vitesse, il les mettait à découvert, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Anakin était en train de s'enfoncer. Il lui fallait des soins de toute urgence pour le garder en vie. Cela méritait amplement qu'ils se mettent en danger, aucun des deux n'acceptant l'idée de le perdre.


	7. Sur le départ

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Partir"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 7 : Sur le départ**_

Avec un léger empressement, Mace Windu observait les Clones en train de finir de charger leur appareil. Encore une demi-heure et ils pourraient enfin partir à la recherche d'Obi Wan et du reste de son équipe. Depuis la fin de sa conversation avec Yoda, l'inquiétude était montée d'un cran, toutes tentatives de communication avec la planète d'Angrabar s'étant lamentablement soldée par un échec. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Cela voulait dire que la planète était coupée du monde… Il se tramait quelque chose de grave. Obi Wan, Ahsoka Tano et Anakin Skywalker s'étaient rendus sur place pour rencontrer les dirigeants de cette petite planète de la Bordure Extérieure. Il était important qu'ils ne quittent pas le giron de la République afin de pouvoir garder un point d'attache dans le système et ils avaient toujours été fidèles jusque là.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le maître jedi sursauta lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge avant de se parler.

\- Partir je vois que vous êtes prêts, préoccupé aussi.

\- Oui, j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de contacter Obi Wan, mais aucune communication ne passe.

\- A une invasion tu penses ?

\- Nombreuses sont les planètes sous la coupe de la Fédération dans cette région.

\- Hum… Normal cela est. De Coruscant elles sont éloignées, plus facile à les corrompre cela est.

Tout en discutant, les deux jedis s'étaient rapprochés de l'appareil. Un clone leur indiqua qu'ils étaient prêt à partir et les deux maîtres jedi s'apprêtaient à monter à bord lorsque Yoda s'immobilisa brusquement. Mace Windu sursauta également et baissa les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, je l'ai senti aussi.

Le maître jedi eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que l'impensable se produisit. Le vaisseau explosa !

La violence de la déflagration arracha la moitié de la passerelle d'envol et la carcasse en flammes tomba dans les bas-fonds de la cité. Sous l'impact, Yoda, Mace Windu et le clone qui était en train de leur parler, furent eux aussi projeter. Ils atterrirent lourdement de l'autre côté de la passerelle. En réflexe, les deux jedis lancèrent un bouclier de Force pour atténuer l'impact, mais le soldat clone n'eut pas cette chance et son corps, carbonisé, tomba à côté de Mace Windu.

Les oreilles du maître jedi sifflaient de manière désagréable. Un filet de sang coulait de sa narine gauche et de son arcade sourcilière, mais la Force lui avait évité la Mort. Totalement hébété, il se redressa sur un coude et regarde autour de lui. Des cris et des sirènes retentissaient aux quatre coins de la plateforme de décollage. Il y avait des débris fumants et des corps éparpillés dans tous les sens. Mace Windu frémit et se redressa un peu plus, se tournant en direction de Yoda qui se relevait lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Le côté obscur j'ai senti. Que nous partions ils ne veulent pas.

\- Nous devons en parler au Conseil !

...

Effectivement, un peu plus loin, Asajj Ventress esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de se glisser dans la pénombre et de se perdre dans une des petites ruelles de la cité tout en activant son comlink.

\- J'ai rempli ma mission Maître.

\- Les Jedis ?

\- Ils ont réchappés à l'explosion, mais leur vaisseau a été détruit.

\- Dommage, mais cela va nous donner du temps. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de préparer un autre convoi sans en avoir parlé d'abord au Conseil jedi et les discussions peuvent être longues. Nous aurons tous les temps de traquer les jedis qui sont ici et de faire plier cette planète. Rejoins-nous, tu n'as plus rien à faire là-bas, surtout qu'ils vont te traquer.

\- Bien Maître, je me mets en route sur le champ.


	8. Des soins d'urgence

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Épine"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 8 : Des soins d'urgence**_

Le speeder volait au raz du sol, le plus silencieusement possible. Leurs ennemis n'avaient pas fait demi-tour et devaient avoir fini par perdre leurs traces dans la forêt dense qui les entourait. Obi Wan était toujours sur la banquette arrière. Il avait glissé ses mains sous le corps d'Anakin pour l'attirer dans ses bras et l'aider en utilisant le lien qui les unissaient tous les deux dans la Force. C'était un lien unique qui se forgeait entre un maître et son apprenti… Un lien qui perdurait bien au-delà de sa formation. Obi Wan se rappelait de la manière dont Qui Gon l'avait utilisé pour l'aider lors de certaines de leurs missions périlleuses. Il se devait de faire de même pour Anakin, surtout qu'il le sentit faiblir à chaque minute qui passait.

Plongé dans la Force, il pouvait aussi percevoir l'inquiétude d'Ahsoka, anormalement silencieuse et il allait tenter de trouver les mots pour la rassurer, lorsqu'il perçut autre chose.

\- Ahsoka. Stop !

Comprenant le danger sensible dans la voix du maître jedi, cette dernière glissa sur la droite et coupa le contact de l'appareil avant de se tourner dans sa direction.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Nous sommes à quelques centaines de mètres de nos unités et…

\- Tu n'es pas assez attentive padawan, écoute !

La jeune togruta se tut, plongeant dans la Force et comprenant ce que tentait de lui dire le maître jedi.

\- Des droïdes ?

\- Ils ont pris position entre nous et les hommes de Cody. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de tenter de les rejoindre avec ce speeder. Nous devons continuer à pied.

La padawan hocha la tête et bondit hors de l'appareil, aidant Obi Wan à en sortir en soutenant Anakin qui s'écroula à moitié. Ahsoka attrapa son maître par la taille et le soutint le temps qu'ils s'éloignent de leur speeder pour se fondre entre deux buissons.

Anakin gémit une nouvelle fois et Obi Wan se laissa tomber à genoux tout en regardant autour de lui.

\- Nous ne pouvons continuer sans prendre soin de lui. Tu as bien suivi les cours de botanique de maître Yoda ?

\- Euh … Oui, bredouilla la jeune padawan.

Obi Wan fronça les sourcils. Il y avait décidément bien trop de point communs entre Ahsoka et Anakin.

\- Angrabar est propice à la Dalva. Ramène-moi plusieurs feuilles, nous allons nous en servir pour ralentir l'infection.

\- Oh ! Oui, je m'en rappelle. C'est une grande fleur bleue avec des tiges aux épines vénéneuses.

\- Voilà, donc ne te pique pas, mais ramène-moi cette plante et surtout reste très prudente.

\- Je vous le promets, maître, dit la jeune togruta en se levant d'un bond.

Obi Wan la suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son ancien padawan. Le fait qu'il soit presque inconscient commencé réellement à l'inquièter. Il passa une main sur son front et sourit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Eh Anakin ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ma jambe… murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Parle-moi du reste.

\- J'ai… du mal à respirer… je…

Il gémit et Obi Wan posa une main sur son torse. Il n'avait pas de côtes brisées, mais être à la merci d'un arc électrique pendant trop longtemps pouvait entraîner des lésions internes, sans parler de l'explosion et de ses conséquences. Il avait besoin d'un centre médical et d'examen complet. Mais pour le moment, c'était sa jambe qu'il voulait traiter. Il lui pressa donc le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le soutenait avant se pencher sur sa jambe. La plaie n'était pas belle et l'os avait déchiré ses chairs. Il devait lui remettre en place, réduire la fracture et lui faire un pansement. Dans le demi medipack qu'il avait avec lui, il avait des bandages, mais rien de bien utile. Le jedi se redressa et tailla d'un coup de sabre laser deux branches qui allait l'aider à immobiliser sa jambe blessée. Il finit de déchirer le pantalon d'Anakin et fit appel à la force pour l'apaiser avant de presser sur la plaie pour réaligner l'os dan la bonne position. Anakin laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui absorba ses dernières forces, le plongeant dans l'inconscience au moment précis où Ahsoka revenait en brandissant de grandes feuilles vertes dentelées.

\- J'ai trouvé maître !


	9. Arrivée sur Angabar

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Dégénérescence"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 9 : Arrivée sur Angrabar**_

Un petit appareil sombre, profilé et discret se posa sur la plateforme d'atterrissage du palais des dirigeants d'Angrabar, maintenant aux mains de Dark Tyrannus et de son armée droïde.

Le seigneur sith était d'ailleurs là, à attendre le passage de l'appareil. Un passage qui ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit et Asajj Ventress en descendit. La native de Dathomir pressa le pas pour rejoindre son maître, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'inclina avec respect pour le saluer avant de se redresser.

\- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Bien… Nos trois jedis sont encore dans la nature. Nous devons les retrouver au plus vite. Qu'en est-il de leurs renforts.

\- Les jedis ont agi comme vous l'aviez prédit maître. Ils ont décidés de réunir le Conseil afin de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, répondit le sith en entraînant son apprenti en direction de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les Jedis sont devenus des bureaucrates aussi procédurier et contemplatif que le Sénat lui-même. Leur ordre est entré dans une dégénérescence que rien ne pourra arrêter. Ils ne voient même pas qu'ils s'autodétruisent lentement et inexorablement eux-mêmes.

\- Ils ne mènent plus l'action.

\- Ils la subissent ! Et c'est pour cela que nous allons aider à leur destruction progressive. Bientôt, leur ordre ne sera plus et nous assisterons à l'avènement des Siths !

La jeune sith ne dit rien, mais elle était fière de participer à ce grand projet, tout comme elle espérait bien pouvoir mettre la main sur Ahsoka Tano pour la tuer elle-même.

Devant eux, une porte s'ouvrit et le comte Dooku, Ventress toujours sur ses talons. Le sith activa une carte de la planète et montra un point sur celle-ci à Ventress.

\- Nous savons que les jedis sont quelque part par là. Nos unités de droïdes sont à la recherche du bataillon qui les accompagnait pour cette mission de sauvetage et…

Dooku n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car un comlink se mit à grésiller. Agacé, il l'empoigna et lança à son interlocuteur.

\- J'espère que vous m'interrompait pour une raison valable.

\- Oui ! Répondit la voix souffreteuse et nasillarde de Grievous. Nous avons trouvé le speeder des jedis. Ils semblent qu'ils aient décidés de continuer à pied.

\- A pied ? Avec un blessé ? Nous allons rapidement les localiser ! Rester sur place, je vous envoie des renforts.

\- Bien, nous ne bougeons plus, répondit Grievous visiblement à contrecœur.

Dooku mit fin à la conversation et se retourna en direction de Ventress.

\- Ces jedis font preuves d'une grande stupidité. Rejoins Grievous et retrouve leurs traces.

\- Je vous promets de les retrouver et de les tuer !

\- Pas tous… J'ai une vieille conversation à terminer avec Kenobi. Tue les autres, mais ramène le moi. Je déteste laisser les choses en suspend !

\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, maître !

La jeune sith sortit rapidement de la pièce pendant que Dooku activa de nouveau un communicateur, mais cette fois, ce fut la silhouette encapuchonnée de Dark Sidious qui apparut.

\- Alors, comment se passe nos affaires sur Angrabar ?

\- La planète sera bientôt à nous, maître.

\- Et les jedis ?

\- Ils ne peuvent plus nous échapper. Que dois-je faire des dirigeants ?

\- Tuez-les tous. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux et le peuple comprendra qu'il ne faut pas nous résister.

\- Bien maître ! Cela sera fait !


	10. S'arrêter au bord du piège

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Légion"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 10 : S'arrêter au bord du piège**_

Les propriétés apaisantes de la Dalva se classaient parmi les plus efficaces de toute la galaxie. La plante agissait vite et Obi Wan se sentit rassuré lorsque son ancien padawan rouvrit les yeux. Anakin grogna et tenta de se redresser, signe qu'il allait effectivement bien mieux. Obi Wan l'aida à s'asseoir et le soutint pendant qu'il prit de longues inspirations douloureuses.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le maître jedi en gardant la main sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai encore mal pour respirer, mais cela reste supportable.

\- Et ta jambe ?

Anakin baissa les yeux à sa fracture et expira.

\- Elle aussi c'est supportable.

\- Parfait, je vais t'aider à te relever, nous ne sommes pas loin de Cody et de ses hommes. Il faut les rejoindre au plus vite et quitter cette planète. Nous ne pouvons pas l'emporter avec si peu d'hommes !

Son ancien apprenti hocha la tête et Obi Wan l'aida à se redresser. Anakin gémit et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Il faillit s'évanouir, mais il tint bon et rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une voix inquiète s'exclama.

\- Maître !

Partie en reconnaissance, Ahsoka venait juste de revenir sur leur position et elle se précipita pour se glisser sous l'autre bras d'Anakin afin de l'aider à tenir debout.

\- Toujours là chipie ? Lui lança Anakin en souriant.

\- Je ne peux pas vous abandonner, maître.

\- Hâtons-nous, les coupa Obi Wan. Nous devons regagner la position des clones au plus vite.

Les deux autres jedis hochèrent la tête et ils se mirent en route. Anakin ressentit d'odieux vertiges à cause de la douleur et il faillit s'écrouler, mais les bras de ses compagnons l'immobilisèrent et il put enfin marcher.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais il refusait de les ralentir. Cette opération s'était déjà révélée être un fiasco par sa faute. S'il avait été plus attentif et moins impulsif, il aurait ressenti la présence du comte Dooku.

En silence, à l'affût des bruits de leurs ennemis qui se trouvaient toujours dans l'ombre, les trois jedis parvinrent à progresser vite. Il fallait dire que la perspective de ne plus être seul en territoire hostile était un bon moteur ! Seulement, au moment où ils allaient arriver sur leur point de rendez-vous, Ankin sursauta.

\- Stop !

Obi Wan et Ahsoka s'immobilisèrent et lui lancèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas maître ?

\- Oui, nos troupes…

Obi Wan comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et se pencha pour le déposer assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Il laissa le jedi blessé à la garde de sa padawan et finit le chemin seul. Une odeur âcre de blaster flottait dans les airs et lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il comprit que la situation venait encore de se compliquer.

Une légion de droïdes avait coupé par la forêt, doublant les jedis et arrivant les premiers sur les lieux. Maintenant, ils encerclaient les clones qui se trouvaient désarmés et à genoux sur le sol. Le canon de leurs armes émit un léger bruit peu engageant. Un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Obi Wan. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement ! Ces droïdes n'étaient pas là pour faire des prisonniers, ils allaient les exécuter.


	11. La décision du Conseil

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Quai"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 11 : La décision du conseil**_

Ki Adi Mundi hocha la tête. Le maître jedi, sage et avisé, était en mission sur une autre planète, bien loin de la capitale, mais il avait bien évidement assisté au Conseil Jedi avec l'ensemble de ses collègues. La situation était de plus en plus préoccupante, ce qui se ressentit dans ces propos.

\- Il est inquiétant que les tentatives de meurtres deviennent courantes, ici, au cœur de la capitale.

\- Je sais, répondit Mace Windu. C'est pour cela que je voulais en parler au Conseil. Nos ennemis sont partout et ils s'enhardissent.

\- Des questions ils nous laissent, soupira Yoda.

\- Des questions ? Demanda Adi Gallia en se penchant dans sa direction.

\- Oui, de savoir la motivation de cet acte difficile il est. Nous empêcher de partir ou les jedis toucher simplement ? Tapi dans l'ombre peu simple il est des siths à connaître la motivation.

\- Si c'était pour nous empêcher de partir, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave sur Angrabar. Nous connaissons tous l'importance stratégique de cette planète. Si elle tombe dans le giron des séparatistes, c'est toute la région qui peut se rallier à eux, expliqua Ki Adi Mundi. Que disent Kenobi et Skywalker ?

\- Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles, répondit Mace Windu. C'est bien pour cela que nous voulions partir avec un contingent de clones. J'ai demandé à ce qu'un vaisseau soit prêt à décoller le plus rapidement possible.

\- Des vérifications d'usage en ce moment se font.

\- Alors nous devons partir vite, conclut Adi Gallia. Cette attaque était peut-être seulement destinée à nous retarder.

OoooO

D'un pas rapide, Mace Windu pénétra sur le quai d'envol. La discussion avec les autres maîtres jedis n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination. Il fallait à tous prix se rendre sur Angrabar le plus vite possible. Des forces, plus démoniaques qu'ils le pensaient, étaient à l'œuvre là-bas. Un conflit politique était déjà un danger en soi, mais si le côté obscur en était l'instigateur, cela devenait plus inquiétant encore. Les jedis n'étaient pas dupes, tous voyaient bien que la République était de plus en plus fragilisée. S'ils ne faisaient rien pour la soutenir elle tomberait et alors… Ce serait le chaos qui l'emporterait sur tout le reste…

Ce fut pour cela qu'il accéléra, traversa le quai et rejoignit Yoda et Adi Gallia dans l'appareil. A la suite de leur discussion, la maître jedi avait décidé de les suivre. Il la salua doucement de la tête, puis se laissa tomber assis sur un fauteuil pendant que l'appareil débutait ses manœuvres de pilotages. Assis en face de lui, Yoda semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Adi, quant à elle, ne quittait pas les hublots des yeux, suivant les manœuvres.

Mace Windu se laissa retomber à l'arrière contre le dossier de son siège. Ses deux compagnons paraissaient préoccupés et il ne pouvait nier que lui, l'était tout autant. Ces derniers temps, les attaques de leurs ennemis étaient plus ordonnées, plus renseignées, plus dangereuses… La preuve ? Ils avaient suffi qu'ils évoquent le côté stratégique de la petite planète lors d'un conseil pour qu'elle soit immédiatement l'objet d'une attaque. Cela pouvait être une simple coïncidence, si cella avait été la première, mais ce n'était pas le cas… La conclusion que cette réflexion lui imposait n'était pas engageante… Il y avait un traître dans leur entourage… Quelqu'un qui renseignait leur ennemi et il se trouvait peut-être même au sein du Conseil… Désormais, il fallait se méfier de tout le monde.


	12. Libérer les clones

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Simplicité"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 12 : Libérer les clones**_

L'esprit d'Obi Wan travaillait vite. Les droïdes étaient de plus en plus menaçants. C'était le moment de trouver une idée pour les sauver, mais il était seul. Une diversion peut-être ?

\- Il faut foncer droit dessus, lui murmura une voix qu'il le fit sursauter.

Le maître jedi se tourna sur la droite, découvrant son ancien apprenti, toujours aussi pâle, s'appuyant sur sa padawan.

\- Foncer droit dessus ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Et puis je ne vous avais pas dit de rester en arrière.

\- Ils vont se faire tuer. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre, marmonna Anakin.

\- Mais foncer droit devant ce n'est pas un peu simpliste ?

\- La simplicité n'est pas une mauvaise chose quand il ne nous reste que ça, maître.

...

A genoux sur le sol, le commandant Cody avait bien compris que cette fois, ils ne pourraient pas échapper à un destin funeste. Tout allait de mal en pis depuis le début de cette mission et l'irruption du bataillon de droïdes, qui les avait surpris avait fini de les enfoncer. Il serait bien difficile pour le Commandant de sortir ses hommes de ce piège. Leur mission prendrait fin ici.

Répondant aux autres du général Grievous, les droïdes armèrent leurs armes et s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir le feu, mais à cet instant, le tas de ferraille qui se trouvait devant lui, fut arraché du sol et propulsé conte un arbre où il se désintégra. Le bruit caractéristique d'un sabre laser se fit entendre et Obi Wan se propulsa avec légèreté au milieu des droïdes.

Cody dut bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le général Kenobi et il se redressa pour se rapprocher de lui. Dans la cohue du combat, le chevalier jedi en profita pour trancher ses liens d'un coup de sabre avant de le laisser libérer ses hommes.

Pendant ce temps, il se concentra de nouveau sur les droïdes. Toute aussi désireuse d'en découdre, Ahsoka déboula sur la droite et vint prêter mains fortes au maître jedi. Même Anakin, maladroitement appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, utilisa la force pour transformer en boîte de conserve quelques droïdes un peu trop entreprenant.

Libérés par leur commandant, les clones reprirent aussi leurs armes et rapidement, les droïdes eurent le dessous.

D'un geste rageur, Obi Wan trancha les deux derniers et s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Avec le bruit, il s'attendait à voir surgir un autre bataillon d'ennemis, mais rien ne se produisit et il se détendit, éteignant son sabre et se tournant vers Cody qui venait vers lui en courant.

\- Désolé général Kenobi, ils nous ont prit par surprise.

\- Ce n'est rien. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps.

\- L'appareil est prêt à décoller si vous le souhaitez.

Obi Wan hocha la tête et se tourna vers Anakin qu'Ahsoka aidait à marcher.

\- Anakin a besoin de repos. Installez-le dans l'appareil et activez-moi un brouilleur. Je veux essayer d'entrer en communication avec Coruscant le plus vite possible.

\- Bien général !

\- Eh ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer ! Protesta Anakin pour la forme.

\- Bien entendu, mais tu vas quand même le faire, c'est aussi simple que ça, mon jeune padawan.

Anakin fit la moue et se mit à maugréer pendant que deux clones remplaçaient Ahsoka pour le soutenir.

\- Comme quoi, quand cela vous arrange, vous savez très bien vous accommoder de la simplicité…


	13. Une présence inquiétante

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Mine"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PIEGE SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 13 : Une présence inquiétante**_

Obi Wan tourna instinctivement la tête en entendant un léger gémissement s'échapper des lèvres d'Anakin. Malgré ses vives protestations, dés qu'il avait été allongé sur l'une des banquettes du vaisseau, il s'était endormi, vaincu par son épuisement. Il fallait dire que ses blessures étaient sérieuses et qu'il avait besoin de repos et de ne faire qu'un avec la Force pour se soulager. Ce repos forcé était donc totalement nécessaire, mais ces légères plaintes l'inquiétaient. Obi Wan faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le soulager en se plongeant lui-même dans la Force. Il espérait juste qu'il irait mieux rapidement, la suite promettait d'être « compliquée ». Le jeune jedi émit une nouvelle plainte et Obi Wan se rapprocha. Le maître jedi glissa une main sur son front, s'assurant qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre avant de se retourner en direction du commandant Cody, étonné par ce qu'il était en train de lui révéler.

\- Une mine ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, une mine de cristaux désaffectée. J'ai entendu une conversation entre deux droïdes. En nombre, ils peuvent être dangereux, mais ils ne sont pas très intelligents.

\- Cela est vrai, mais pourquoi enfermer les dirigeants dans une vieille mine ? Cela n'a aucun sens !

\- Pour les tuer ? Avança Ahsoka qui venait d'analyser la situation d'une manière pragmatique. Cela me paraît logique, maître. Ils peuvent tous les tuer avec une seule explosion.

\- Et prendre le contrôle de la planète, marmonna Obi Wan. Ce qui ferait flamber le prix des cristaux.

\- Sans compter qu'ils auront toute une fabrique d'armes à grande échelle, dit la jeune padawan.

\- Que fait-on général Kenobi ? Demanda le Commandant Cody.

\- Nous devons gagner cette mine désaffectée au plus vite et libérer les dirigeants.

\- Nous ne serons peut-être pas assez nombreux.

\- Avec un peu de chance, Coruscant aura comprit que nous avons besoin d'aide et ils nous enverront des renforts.

\- Et s'ils ne viennent pas ?

\- Eh bien, nous improviserons, répondit le jedi avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ce plan plairait à maître Anakin, murmura Ahsoka en lui lançant un regard en biais.

Obi Wan allait confirmer qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas tort lorsque la jeune padawan se figea. Le regard un peu hagard, elle se tourna vers Obi Wan en frémissant.

\- Vous avez senti ?

Puis sans laisser au maître jedi le temps de lui répondre, elle jaillit de l'appareil et courut en direction de la forêt. Au moment où elle agit de la sorte, Obi Wan perçut une vague dans la Force. Un sith ?

Etonné par la capacité de la jeune togruta à sentir leur ennemi, Obi Wan s'élança à sa poursuite en criant.

\- Ahsoka !

Mais cette dernière avait disparu. Agacé, il pivota en direction de ses hommes et sursauta en découvrant Anakin debout, solidement accroché à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Cette petite est aussi bornée que toi, elle vient de s'élancer toute seule derrière l'un de nos ennemis, hélas nous ne pouvons pas la rattraper pour le moment. Dooku et Grievous menacent de tuer les dirigeants d'Angrabar en les enterrant vivant dans une mine.

\- Je comprends, répondit Anakin d'une voix sombre. Sauvez les dirigeants, je m'occupe d'Ahsoka. C'est ma padawan.

\- Tu es blessé, c'est de la folie !

\- Dormir m'a fait du bien. J'ai pu plonger dans la Force pour consolider mes blessures. Laissez-moi un clone si vous avez peur, mais vous savez que c'est la seule solution. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer.

Obi Wan frissonna puis soupira.

\- Tu as raison. Cody rassemblez vos hommes, nous allons nous diriger sur la mine. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant en direction de son ancien padawan, trouve-là et sauvez-vous, ne prenez pas le risque de l'affronter seuls.

\- A vos ordres, maître.


	14. Duel dans la forêt

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Égal"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _PIÈGE_** _ **SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 14 : Duel dans la forêt**_

Quand, elle se mit à courir, guidée par son instinct et l'envie d'un découdre avec la présence qu'elle venait de ressentir, Ahsoka entendit bien les cris d'Obi Wan pour tenter de la retenir, mais cela lui était bien égal. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Toute sa colère était en train de s'exprimer dans cet acte qui pouvait paraître fou, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle courait et elle allait la rattraper. Sa maîtrise de la Force, bien qu'encore pas assez maîtrisée, lui permettait de savoir précisément qui était cette menace tapie dans l'ombre.

Elle pouvait la sentir, elle la suivait et juste avant de jaillir d'un buisson, elle activa son sabre laser. Puis, la jeune padawan se catapulta dans les airs, effectua une roulade et coupa la route à une silhouette sombre.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais dans le coin ! Lança la jeune togruta.

Pour toute réponse, un sabre laser rouge s'activa et la fine silhouette de Ventress se planta devant elle. La dathomiri la détailla d'un regard sombre et persifla.

\- Ne te mets en travers de ma route Ahsoka, j'ai une mission à remplir.

\- La mienne est de t'en empêcher ! La défia la padawan.

Les deux jeunes filles se détaillèrent. Novices, elles avaient été presque amies, s'appréciant et se reconnaissant dans l'effort que les deux fournissaient pour devenir jedi, mais Ventress avait quitté l'Ordre, séduite par les promesses de Dooku et depuis, les deux apprenties se vouaient une haine farouche.

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire cette fois. Vous êtes esseulés, cette planète passera sous notre contrôle et ses richesses aussi.

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop ! Répliqua Ahsoka en attaquant la première.

Elle bondit et son ennemie eut juste le temps de la repousser avant de lui répliquer. Au milieu des arbres millénaires, le combat s'amplifia. Chacune des deux anciennes novices avaient ses techniques, ses attaques et une bonne maîtrise de la Force pour leur jeune âge. Ventress tenta même de frapper son adversaire avec des éclairs de Force, mais Ahsoka les absorba avec son sabre et lui renvoya.

Ventress alla buter lourdement contre un arbre et se redressa vivement. Son regard était rempli de folie, mais cela ne suffirait pas à faire reculer Ahsoka. Elle avait trop de griefs contre elle pour la laisser filer. Elles devaient régler tout cela ici et maintenant.

Avec un cri de rage, elle se lança donc dans une nouvelle série d'attaques, découvrant son flanc et laissant à la dathomiri l'occasion de tenter de lui porter un coup mortel. Par chance, Ahsoka comprit son mouvement à la dernière seconde et elle recule prestement, s'évitant une mort certaine et blessant son adversaire au bras. Ventress rugit et lui lança un regard rempli de haine.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que tu as déjà perdue !

\- La preuve que non ! Répliqua Ahsoka.

Ventress rugit de frustration et fonça droit sur elle. L'avantage des siths c'était qu'elle pouvait laisser libre court à cette fureur qui coulait en elle. Elle en tirait de la force et elle devenait sauvage. Elle harcela Ahsoka de plus en plus, la faisant reculer.

Si la dextérité de la padawan de Skywalker lui permettait de la contrer, cette dernière ne remarqua pas qu'elle était en train de se faire manipuler. En effet, à chacune de ses attaques, Ventress parvenait à la diriger là où elle le souhaitait, la ramenant à l'aplomb d'une crevasse à demi-cachée par les branches et les tapis de feuilles.

Ahsoka ne l'avait pas remarqué et elle trébucha juste avant de basculer. Instinctivement, elle tenta de se rattraper et lança une attaque avec la Force. Elle fit léviter une branche qui frappa Ventress à la taille. Cela la déstabilisa et l'apprentie sith bascula dans la crevasse.

Ahsoka se rétablit, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. La jeune togruta, lutta pour plonger en avant, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et elle bascula elle aussi dans le vide.


	15. Attaquer la mine

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Star Wars nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Il n'était jamais très agréable de se réveiller désorienté, blessé et entouré par une fumée dense et opaque. Anakin le savait, il allait devoir s'employer pour sortir de là.**

 **Voilà donc la suite de cette fic qui se construit au fil des Nuits**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Frapper"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _PIÈGE_** _ **SUR ANGRABAR**_

 _ **chapitre 15 : Attaquer la mine**_

Obi Wan devait bien reconnaître qu'il était inquiet. Entre une padawan au tempérament explosif et son ancien apprenti, encore faible, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec eux pour les protéger ! Seulement il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Si les siths envisageaient d'ensevelir les dirigeants dans cette mine pour s'approprier les richesses de la planète, il devait agir ! Il était de son devoir de contrecarrer leur plan.

Ses troupes n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient à libérer des loyalistes qui viendraient les aider et puis, il aurait dû contacter le Conseil depuis de nombreuses heures, les secours devaient être en route. Il fallait tenir bon.

Avec Cody, il avait prit la tête de l'unité. Le maître jedi était chargé de diriger ses hommes à travers les lignes ennemis sans qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Avec la Force, il parvint à localiser plusieurs groupes de droïdes et les évita. Puis, ils bifurquèrent en direction de la montagne et se retrouvèrent assez vite sur un aplomb rocheux qui dominait le site des anciennes mines.

Le renseignement était bon. Il régnait sur les lieux une certaine agitation et Grievous était à la manœuvre. La créature qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'un être vivant donnait des ordres à des droïdes en train de manipuler une bombe… Une bombe qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire descendre à l'intérieur. Pour le moment, les dirigeants étaient encore en vie, mais leur exécution était proche.

Obi Wan se tourna en direction des clones. Ils devaient agir vite.

\- Un groupe nous couvre, les autres avec moi, nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

A ses ordres, les soldats opinèrent de la tête le maître jedi donna l'assaut en bondissant de sa cachette. D'un pas rapide, ils dévalèrent la bute pendant que quatre tireurs les couvraient.

Sous leurs tirs des droïdes s'écroulèrent et Grievous redressa vivement la tête. Un air furieux passa dans ses yeux.

\- Kenobi !

D'un geste, il prit deux sabres lasers ramassés sur le corps de jedis qu'il avait tué et fonça sur le jedi pour l'arrêter. Les clones parvinrent à faire une percée et se rapprochèrent du puits de la mine. Ils devaient se placer entre la bombe et les droïdes le temps que la bombe était toujours un danger. Une bombe dont le maitre jedi devait se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

D'un bond, Obi Wan évita donc l'attaque de Grievous et, avec la Force, il lui lança une caisse qui vint violemment le frapper. Ce dernier glapit et s'écroula, assommé, par le choc. Le jedi esquissa un léger sourire et se rapprocha de la bombe. Avec horreur, il comprit qu'elle était active et il se retourna en direction de ses hommes pour leur hurler.

\- Cody ! Il faut évacuer la zone !

Puis, il se concentra sur le minuteur. Il restait moins de 5 minutes. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour venir à bout du mécanisme, là où Anakin l'aurait démonté en moins de 15 secondes. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de lui passer un coup de sabre laser, mais ce n'était sans doute pas non plus la bonne idée. Il ouvrit donc avec précaution le boitier de commande et se concentra sur les circuits électroniques. Il allait devoir trouver le bon en se fiant uniquement à son instinct. En même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il pensa à Qui Gon et à cette mission où ils avaient carrément terminés enchaînés à une bombe deux fois comme celle-ci et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce jour-là, il avait apprit une chose. Quoi qu'il fasse, il devait le faire vite et se laisser guider par la Force.

Instinctivement, il déconnecta l'un des circuits et tout s'arrêta. Obi Wan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, sauf que du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une silhouette noire.

Percevant le danger, il bondit sur ses pieds, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une vague d'éclairs de Force le frappa avec une brutalité terrible. Il glapit de douleur pendant que son corps décolla du sol, projeté par la violence de l'impact. Son sabre laser lui fut arraché des mains, et le jedi fut propulsé dans le puits de la mine. Il tenta bien de se rattraper, mais il était trop tard et il disparut en poussant un cri.

Dooku avança d'un pas déterminé et se tourna vers les droïdes.

\- Eliminez les clones et faites sauter la mine… Cette planète est à nous.


End file.
